1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic semiconductor element, a manufacturing method thereof, a composition for forming an organic semiconductor film, a compound, and an organic semiconductor film.
2. Description of the Related Art
An organic transistor having an organic semiconductor film (organic semiconductor layer) is used in a field effect transistor (FET) used in a liquid crystal display or an organic electroluminescence (EL) display, Radio Frequency Identifier (RFID, RF tag), and the like, because lightening of weight, cost reduction and flexibilization can be achieved.
As the organic semiconductor in the related art, those disclosed in JP2010-177637A and WO2013/168048A are known.